First
by Felixlover
Summary: Pre-quell to Discovered Ice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone this is a spin off prequel from my story discovered ice. I've made it into one story to make me happy. Please enjoy.**

"Emmiline Black." I walked up to the podium to grab my diploma. I looked out and saw my adoptive dad smiling with tears in his eyes. I grabbed my diploma and shook hands with the principle. Then I walked back to my spot. The rest of graduation was a blur. Finally the last names were called after my best friend, Gwen, did her speech. They finished, and we walked over to our parents. "Gwen, Peter." I shouted seeing the couple with their families. I grabbed my dads hand, and I pulled him over. "I loved your speech Gwen, it's a pity _someone_ , didn't hear it." I said turning to glare at Peter. "You were late!" I yelled. He just gulped. "Anyways Peter, you will never guess who's taking over Oscorp." I said excited. "Oh, oh is it Dr. Connors?" he asked sarcastically. I shook my head. "Nope, his names Harry, I think he's Dr. Osborn's son." I said. "What?!" he said surprised. "Why?" I shrugged. "I dunno. Anyways, I'm going to get coffee, see you guys later." I waved goodbye. I walked over to the parking lot got into my car with my dad.

When my dad dropped me off at the coffee shop, I waved and shut the door. As I walked in I bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I am such a clutz." I said as I helped him pick up his papers. I had made his papers drop and his coffee had spilled on me. He let out a chuckle. "No, it's fine, sorry about your dress. Seeing how I have to get more coffee now anyway, how about I buy you some. Oh here." he shrugged off his suit coat and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled and was about to protest, when I saw who I was talking to. "Harry Osborn!" I said in shock. "Oh I'm so sorry for that Mr. Osborn, I don't want to waste you time." I said. He just shook his head and laughed. "If I had been worried about you wasting my time I wouldn't have made the offer. Common." We went and sat down and an unoccupied booth. A waitress walked up and took our orders, all while slavering over Harry. When she scampered away, Harry and I both shuddered. "Ha, you noticed it too?" I asked. "Of corse, it happens everywhere." he said, dropping his head on the table. The slimy waitress came back with our coffees and Harry and I just sipped them and talked.

When I looked at the time, I gasped. "Shit it's ten." I said, freaking out. "My dad's going to kill me. "Hey don't worry about it. I'll take you home." I shook my head. "I can walk. It's not that far anyways." He just gave me a dirty look. "I know but it's not safe." I rolled my eyes. We both walked over to his car and he held the door open as I got in. He then slid in himself. "Where do you live?" He asked. "36547, Manhattan Apartments." he got to my apartment building, and walked up to the door. I knocked and dad answered. "I'm sorry papa, I lost track of time." he nodded then glanced at Harry. "Harry Osborn, sir. We lost track of time at the coffee shop, and I didn't want her walking home alone. So I drove her." he held out his hand. "Bruce Banners. I'm her foster dad. Thank you, I'll let you two say goodbye." he shook Harry's hand, then walked away. Harry turned towards me. "I know how we met is kind of cliche, but if you want, I would love to spend more time with you." I nodded, and smiled. "That would be fun. Bye Harry." He gave me a hug, then ran to his car. The driver drove away, and I walked up to my room smiling. As I turned to my mirror to see how bad I looked today, I realized something. I was still wearing his coat.

()()()()()()()()

 **AN: oh ya! They met.**

 **:D Tata- Felixlover**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, so here is the second chapter in my First. Hope you like it. Please review.- Felixlover**

()()()()()()()()

I walked down the stairs pulling my chocolate hair back into a ponytail. I saw my dad sitting at the dinner table sipping coffee. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I dropped my head on the table, and groaned. "Well good morning sunshine, sleep well?" I Pulled my head up and glared at him. "Funny. Wheres the coffee?" He laughed. "In the same place as usual Em." I walked over to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. Then I noticed the box of donuts on the counter. "Dad, donuts?" I yelled in disbeliefe. He laughed. "Yeah, bring the box over here will you?" I laughed. I sat back down at the table with my coffee and put the donuts between us. There were two dozen inside. I raised my eyebrow. "Saving for the winter?" I joked, then grabbed a rasberry jelly donut and ate it

We sat like that for twenty minutes, until we both heard a knock at the door. We looked at each other. "Your getting it." We said at the same time. He held up his second donut. "I'm still eating." He smirked. "Well played." I muttered shooting him a dirty look. I opened the door, and squinted at the light. "Peter its fucking nine in the morning, can't you save this shit for later?" he laughed "Not a morning person are you? Are you dressed?" I looked at him, looked at myself, then back at him. "No, I answered the bloody door naked." he rolled his eyes, "Common." he grabbed my arm and started to pull me out. "Dad, I'm going to go hang out with Peter, I'll text you if anything changes."

I grabbed my jacket and Peter pulled me out. "So you and Harry?" I raised my eyebrow, "What?" He handed me a copy of this mornings daily paper. 'HAS THE HEIR FOUND A NEW FLING? Read more on page 44.' On the front page there was a picture of me and Harry talking over coffee. "This is bullshit." I said, laughing. "Just like the whole spiderman thing. They warp it to get attention. Afterall, he is trying to help." Peter shot me a funny look. Then he looked over my shoulder, looked back down at me, and smirked, "You sure Harry doesn't like you?" I looked at him, surprised. "What?" He just shook his head and walked off. "See you tomorrow Em." I stared at him in confusion. "Peter, wait!" I went to follow him, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, "Get your bloody hand off-Harry?" I exclaimed. He smiled. "Hey, I am sorry about-" I laughed. "Don't be. Oh here." I cut him off, then dug through my bag and pulled out his suit jacket. He grabed it then threw it over his shoulder. He looked at the paper in my hand and sighed.

"So I know all this shit is going around about us, but you did say you wanted to hang out again, and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie." I smiled up at him, "That would be awesome." I blushed at the wide smile on his face. "Well then let's go." He grabbed my hand, and he pulled me towards his car. The driver opened the door, and we both slid in, laughing. The car ride there was crazy. The music was blasting and we kept talking over each other. Multiple times I wasn't evem sure what we were saying. When we got out of the car we were bombarded by the paparazzi. "Stupid people, they need lives." Harry muttered. I laughed and we ran inside the theater. By the time we got our tickets we were laughing histerically. The lady at the ticket booth had nearly wet herslef in excitment.

We got our popcorn and sat down. We talked all through the previews and sat super close to each other.

Halfway through the movie, Harry and I looked at each other. "This is really shitty." I whispered. He nodded and we both stood up and left. He started to walk towards the front but I pulled him back. "Wait the paparazzi, remember?" He nodded and we ran to the back exit. Taking the long way, we got back to the car, where the driver was reading a book. Harry knocked on the window, and the guy got out and opened the door for us. We quickly got in and shut the door. "GO!" We both shouted. We drove all the way back to his house, and ran in as fast as we could. I collapsed on the couch laughing. "Sorry that was a really bad first date." I shook my head. "No, I loved it." I said kissing his cheek. I walked out as fast as I could. As I got home I realized, I left my jacket in his car.

AN: hey every one. Not much fluff but ya. Noticed anything? Review please.-Felixlover


End file.
